Feelings of Attraction
by Acct closed by parent
Summary: The Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik, wonders if her growing feelings for the Miraluka Visas Marr will affect the mission or if she will even be brave enough to confess them. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Rate, Review, etc etc etc LSF Exile/Visas Marr, relationship build up. Contains femslash, you no like, don't read it. Chapter 2 and 6 contain sexual content.
1. chapter 1

Meetra Surik sat on the couch in the common room aboard the starship the Ebon Hawk, her long billowing brown Jedi Master robes were replaced with a simple grey tube top and tight pants. The Exile's stomach was firm but still looked feminine, her slightly messy short brown hair hung in the woman's blue eyes but she did not care and she doubted the others would care, well, except for Kreia. Surik gently patted T3-M4 on his dome as the Droid wheeled by to keep fixing the ship, she always loved Droids even HK-47 who had relocated to the garage to have a better view of the entrance.

Meetra looked up as she saw Visas Marr enter the room, ever since the Miraluka had joined them she had been wearing robes made specifically for her which was a good thing since wearing that long leather dress would have made the Miraluka sweat, though the Exile would not complain if Visas took the dress off randomly, she did find the blind woman to be attractive. Meetra enjoyed many things about Visas, how the woman's smooth long face moved when she spoke, how her red lips moved to form words, and how the long veil would sway whenever the Miraluka moved her head.

Visas moved silently, almost like a spirit, straight to the Refresher. Meetra almost sighed when she realized that the Miraluka did not greet her, the Exile looked up to find Kreia approaching. The old woman was always a mystery, often times approving of cruel acts, but, also disliking others.

Kreia silently sat beside her student before speaking in a hushed whisper like usual,

"I have noticed how you watch the Seer, it is such a strange thing indeed. Be wary of your feelings, they will weaken you.", Kreia said smoothly, her wise voice carrying no resentment.

The old woman then stood and left to her room right as Visas left the Refresher.

Meetra gave the Miraluka a small smile and patted the seat next to her, watching as the woman moved to sit beside her. Visas spoke quietly and softly, her voice like music to the Exile's ears,

"Are you certain you want me to sit there?", Visas sounded a little worried about possibly harming Surik, even though she knew she would fail.

Meetra gave a small nod and spoke gently, "Of course I'm sure, Visas.", she watched as the Miraluka finally sat down, causing the couch to sink a bit, Meetra knew how much they all disliked the ship.

Visas sat there silently, the two women said nothing at all, but they seemed quite fine with just the hum of the engines.

Meetra thought to herself, forgetting that the others might hear her thoughts, _I'm willing to wait for her for as long as possible..._ _\--_ Thank you all so much for reading this story, I do not own ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, not even Meetra. All rights reserved for Obsidian and Lucasarts. This was made simply for fun and enjoyment, if any of you have any suggestions or if you want me to make a Part 2 please, please, please let me know and I'll gladly do so. Bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Meetra Surik sat on her bed in her personal quarters, speaking with Visas had made the brave Exile flushed and maybe a bit horny. Surik looked around to make sure no one could see her before she slid a hand down her tight pants and black thong, the former Jedi began fingering her own swollen wet pussy, her fingers moved slowly.

Surik let out a soft moan and covered her mouth, she giggled quietly as she thought of how naughty this was, here she was, a former Jedi Padawan, masturbating and whimpering her one student's name, "V-Visas~", Meetra moaned out quietly, the name soft on her lips. Unbeknownst to her a certain Miraluka stood outside the door, listening...

Visas stood there, her expression neutral despite having just heard her name be whispered by her new teacher. The Miraluka studied the masturbating woman silently, her Force Sight showing her the Exile's arousal, the Jedi's aura was a hot pink mixed with a large amount of blue, Visas had always been good at reading some of them, even Mira was easy to read. The only ones the Miraluka could never read were the Droids, Atton, Bao-Dur, and Kreia.

Meetra's hand went faster in and out of her pants, the human moaned even louder and then cried out as she came which caused Visas to retreat quickly to her own quarters.

Meetra stood up from her bed and changed her clothes to her Jedi Master robes, the Jedi Exile clipped her Lightsabers to her belt and ran a hand through her hair, still oblivious to the fact that Visas Marr was outside her room a minute ago.

Visas finally came to a stop in her quarters, the Miraluka panted and tried to center herself, she sat down in a meditative/praying position, "There is no emotion, there is peace..." The Miraluka repeated those words quietly, her heartbeat slowing to a normal pace...

I yet again own NONE OF THIS, if I did I'd make it so visas is a female romance option in the base game. All rights reserved for Obsidian and Lucasarts. This fanfiction contained: Smut, Femslash, masturbating Jedi, smut, smut, small bit of humor. :) I'll see you all next time and if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to PM me here or leave a review. Bye!


	3. chapter 3

Visas Marr finally calmed herself and breathed, her face was flushed and almost as red as the veil on her head. The Miraluka stood slowly, a strastrange burning tingle in between her thighs, she shook her head and tried to ignore the sensation. However, the blind woman could not entirely deny that the sounds her master made were enjoyable to hear...

The strange old woman Kreia stood slowly, she spoke quietly to herself, "Ah, and so she understands... The Seer finally knows." The old woman then sat back down to meditate.

Visas sighed and tugged at her robes, they were black like the ones Atton at times wore, though the scoundrel usually wore his leather vest and the rest of the clothes he wore at the start of it all. Though these robes had a slight design similar to the leather dress robes the Miraluka wore before she joined, the woman fanned herself a bit and her hand went down between her legs. A small gasp escaped the apprentice, she immediately pulled the hand away and walked out of her quarters to get something to eat.

Bao-Dur was still fixing the ship like usual, the Iridonian's metal arm was no longer clunky, but instead was simple and not as massive. The tech wore white Jedi robes with a brown cloak, his double-sided Lightsaber rested on his belt. The man looked back as he noticed the Miraluka walking by, he noticed that she looked a bit like the walking dead but he didn't say anything. No one on the ship was ever getting any sleep.

Visas sat down in the mess room silently after getting a piece of fruit, she bit into it and chewed quietly, the juice from the fruit moist and delicious in the woman's mouth. The Miraluka jumped slightly when she heard the door open, a bit of her food got caught in her throat and she began coughing. The woman felt a gloved hand begin patting her on the back and she spit it out onto the table, the Handmaiden, whose name is not yet known, sighed and gently rubbed the Miraluka's back.

The Echani no longer wore her old jumpsuit, instead she wore pure white bulky robes.

She spoke gently, her tone concerned despite her dislike of Visas, "Are you alright?"

Visas sighed and nodded slowly, she spoke, her voice a bit hoarse because of what just happened, "Yes. Where is the Exile?"

Brianna blinked slowly and replied, "She went with Mira and Mandalore to look for supplies." The Echani sat down beside the Miraluka without a word. Visas was the one that broke the silence.

"Is it wrong to love her?", she asked nervously,

"No, but I did not expect you to say that.", Brianna replied cooly.

Both women went silent once more, the only sound heard was of the engine cooling...


	4. Chapter 4

After a successful supply gain Meetra Surik, commonly known as the Exile, stood in the Ebon Hawk's shower, the water ran down her body as the former Jedi bathed herself. A blissful sigh escaped the Human's lips, when she finished the Jedi stepped out with a towel around her body. Meetra shrieked when she noticed HK-47 in the doorway.

The Assassin Droid began talking, its rusted and filthy body clearly needing a cleaning, "Statememt: Master, it is most unwise to keep doors open when unarmed and vulnerable.", the Droid's murderous mechanical voice had a slight mocking tone to it.

Surik blinked as the Droid stomped away, she sighed and closed the door quickly before dropping her towel and putting her robes on. The Jedi began messing with her hair and turned to find Atton Rand behind her wearing his usual smuggling outfit, the Jedi jumped slightly and shook her head.

Atton raised an eyebrow slowly, his Double-sided Lightsaber hooked to his looped belt. A Blaster Pistol always in the one side holster.

"Whoa, hey. I'm just here to tell you we're about to land on Dantooine to meet with those Jedi.", Atton's voice was cocky and confident as always, the scoundrel walked out of the room and back to the cockpit.

Meetra groaned and went to her room, hoping that no one would pop up out of nowhere again, that sort of seemed to be everyone's favorite pastime, scaring their leader. Meetra sat down on her bed and closed her eyes for a little.

After a short time Meetra finally opened her eyes to find Visas standing above her.

"Did you have a relaxing slumber?", the Miraluka asked quietly, her voice calm.

"Yes, Visas. Thank you.", Meetra replied, shaking her head a little.

The Exile stood and walked to the loading ramp with Visas and Kreia to meet the Jedi that were left, and to hopefully end the Sith that are out in the Galaxy currently...


	5. Chapter 5

Meetra slowly walked into the rebuilt Jedi enclave on Dantooine, memories flashed before her eyes of training in the training room and many fellow students disliking her but doing everything she does.

Kreia spoke quietly, her voice a whisper, "It's, it has been some time...", the old woman sat down on the bench in the middle of the giant circle.

"Forgive me, but I am tired and I need to center myself.", Kreia said gently, sounding tired.

"You're afraid.", Meetra said, her own voice gentle.

"Yes, afraid for you. As I always have been.", the old woman replied.

Meetra nodded and walked away to meet the Council.

"Know that much may happen here, but above all do not forget this. All of your choices have led you to this point. If you find you cannot trust me, trust in your training, trust in yourself. We cradle each other's lives and what threatens one of us, threatens us both...", Kreia said, her voice returning to the normal authority.

Meetra continued walking silently until she arrived to find Kavar, Vrook, and Zez-kai Ell standing before her staring at the wreckage. They were whispering something but Meetra couldn't make out what.

All three men turned, Kavar was the first to speak, "We were wondering when you would arrive."

"We assume that you have questions.", Zez-kai Ell said, his earrings moving slightly.

"Or perhaps you have come for revenge...", Vrook countered, suspicious and judgmental as always.

"No, you are here for another reason.", Kavar said, clearly trusting Meetra.

"There is something different about you, your connection to the Force and the Light are stronger. There is also something else, love for one of the people that travel with you.", Zez-kai Ell said, his wise voice carrying kindness.

"What are you talking about?", Meetra asked.

"Do not play daft, Exile.", Vrook said, his old voice folled with a bit of disdain.

"You form bonds, bonds that are difficult to break.", Kavar said.

"With these bonds you can practically force others to act when you do.", Zez-kai Ell continued.

Visas in the meantime watched as Kreia moved to the Council chambers.

"And so you wait, as a shadow.", Visas said.

"Yes we are alike that way, blinded one.", Kreia replied, her tone laced with poison.

"I thought you would walk with her amongst the Jedi, but that is not the way of the Sith, is-", Visas cut off as she began choking, her hand gripped at her throat to pry the invisible hand off.

"Do not speak to me aabout what it means to be Sith. You have no comprehension of the meaning with your blind naive love for the Exile. I am aware of the affections.", Kreia countered, her single hand outstretched.

"Exile, you must leave, but without your connection to the Force.", Vrook declared.

All three men put Meetra into a stasis to keep her from resisting.

"You will feel no pain but this must be done.", Vrook said, surprisingly sounding gentle and kind.

"Enough!", a voice yelled, Kreia stood before them, sending each Jedi back which caused the Exile to fall into unconsciousness.

"Step away from her.", Kreia commanded, pulling back her hood to reveal her blind eyes.

"Wha-", Vrook began moving forward only to be pushed back.

"Step away!", Kreia repeated.

"She has brought truth and you dare to condemn it? The arrogance!", Kreia shouted, her voice calm but angry.

All three Jedi masters activated their Lightsabers, only to have them be pulled from their hands. Kavar started grabbing at his throat, choking as an invisible fist grasped his windpipe, Vrook was lifted in the air and began spinning, Zez-kai Ell was lifted as well and being crushed, every bone in the man's body breaking slowly.

"All of your teachings have been foolish. How dare you claim to know the Force, to know life yet you have never heard or listened to the echoes and screams of the worlds.", Kreia said, her voice carrying malice.

"You will all see and hear the truth of the Force itself, see it through the eyes of the Exile.", Kreia twisted her hand, causing Kavar's neck to snap with a sickening pop. Zez-kai Ell screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, alive but with his bones destroyed. Vrook landed on his hands and knees, the last thing the two saw was a bolt of pure power arching towards all three of them...

Kreia began walking to the entrance to the Enclave silently, the deed was done.

The Handmaiden ran into the enclave and stopped.

"Where is she?", Brianna asked, her tone concerned.

"She is gone, she died fighting the Jedi masters. I am Sith, yes. I ask that you bring me before Atris at once.", Kreia lied.

The Handmaiden nodded and left with Kreia.

Visas gasped and coughed loudly, she ran towards the council chambers to find the Jedi masters and Meetra laying there, Kavar's head was twisted at an unnatural angle, Vrook and Zez-kai Ell looked drained of everything.

Marr dropped to her knees and lowered her head in sadness...


	6. Chapter 6

After several hours Visas rose slowly, she walked up to Meetra's body and held the Jedi Exile in her arms. The Miraluka's lip quivered slowly in sadness.

"She will pay for taking you from me. Perhaps I should have told you this before, I know you can hear me. I - I love you, I always will... Even before I met you physically...", Visas said quietly, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Meetra's forehead.

After Visas had left Meetra Surik finally stood, the Exile looked at the three Jedi masters who currently lay dead before her. The former Jedi put her hood up and left the Enclave ruins.

Meetra raced to the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk to find Atton leaning on the console for support, the scoundrel had a deep cut on his head obviously from smacking his head on something.

"You're alive, Kreia... she's a Sith, that witch tricked us all from the beginning.", Atton said, his tone a bit hateful but mostly a bit pained from his wound.

Meetra stepped up to the man and put her hand on his head, she breathed and her hand glowed with healing energy as the wound closed itself.

"Thanks, the Handmaiden took her to Telos. To Atris, that ice queen will do what she does to anyone who's Sith.", Atton told her.

"Then we go to Telos. The Galaxy's fate is decided there.", Meetra announced calmly.

"I was afraid you'd say that.", Atton responded, the pilot sat down in his seat as the Jedi left to her room.

Meetra sat in the center of her room meditating when Visas arrived, the Exile looked up slowly.

"You live, good. I was afraid we had lost you.", Visas said quietly as she stepped into the room.

Meetra stood up and turned to the Miraluka.

"You were afraid? I didn't know you could feel fear.", Meetra responded smoothly.

Visas stepped closer and put her hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"Please, do not face him. Stay here with me, I...", Visas cut off and looked away.

Meetra smiled and tilted Visas' head to look at her.

"I... I love you, more than the others...", Visas confessed, her tone soft.

"I know and I love you too, Visas.", Meetra responded, she leaned in and kissed Visas slowly on the lips.

The Miraluka stood rigid and returned the kiss hungrily, her hands slowly going over the Exile's robed form.

The Jedi Exile pulled back slowly and removed her robes slowly, her toned form came into view. The Jedi Master wore nothing except for a black lace bra and matching panties, she began to slowly unhook her bra with a grin.

Visas Marr's jaw dropped just as soon as Meetra's bra hit the floor. The Miraluka sighed and removed her own robes, her body was beautiful yet wounded at the same time. Visas wore no underwear at all under her clothing.

The two women walked back to the bed slowly, Meetra noticed with some disappointment that Visas kept her veil on but decided not to mention it.

Visas sighed as she was lowered down to the bed, her sigh soon turned into a soft moan as the Exile began fondling her full breasts. Meetra slid her hand down Visas' body and in between the Miraluka's legs...

The Miraluka gasped loudly and her hips lifted off the bed, pressing her swollen hot pussy against the Jedi's hand. Meetra chuckled and slowly slid her pointer finger into Visas, she began moving it around inside of the Miraluka, feeling the woman's insides.

Meetra chuckled again as she listened to the sounds her student was currently making, the Exile's finger went faster in and out of her new lover. Visas moaned loudly and writhed on the bed, her hips shaking as her orgasm slowly approached...

Visas soon cried out loudly as she came, her hips shuddered greatly with pleasure. Meetra smiled and kept moving her finger, once Visas came down from her orgasmic bliss the Exile slowly slid her finger out of the Miraluka's pussy. Visas panted loudly and her head hit the pillow, she pulled her master up to her and kissed the woman's lips slowly.

Meetra moaned into the kiss and pulled the blanket over them both, the Exile laid down next to her apprentice and smiled as the blind woman snuggled up to her body.

Soon the two women fell asleep in each other's embrace, their love slowly growing...


	7. Chapter 7

_What happened? Why do I feel someone next to me?_ Meetra thought, glancing over at the nude woman next to her.

The woman was none other than Visas Marr, the Miraluka that has been traveling with the exile. Visas' black hair hung in her face, only making the sight of her sleeping form lovelier than it already was. The apprentice's body was covered in wounds, some from the battles, others from her master, the Lord of Hunger.

Meetra smiled and stroked Visas' cheek gently, her nails gently scraping against the skin. The exile giggled when she heard the usually calm Miraluka let out a sigh of pleasure, the sound was quite adorable and also a bit arousing.

Surik slowly crawled out of bed, stretching slightly. She popped her back and sighed, grabbing her crumpled robes from the floor. Meetra put her robes on and fixed the long brown cloak before grabbing her twin Lightsabers and clipping them to her belt, the former Jedi made her way out of her quarters and to the cockpit to find Atton still piloting the ship.

"I know we're taking a while to get there. It isn't my fault, things are happening on Telos," Atton explained, pointing outside.

It seems they did reach Telos, however, it was chaos... Sith fighters flew around Citadel Station, firing down at the complex as well as any Republic ships that came near. It was carnage like you wouldn't believe.

"Bring us down, slowly." Meetra ordered.

"In case you haven't noticed there's a damn fight happening down there! I doubt the old witch made it there alive." Atton objected, looking back at the Jedi Exile.

"I said bring us down, Atton." Surik repeated firmly.

"Fine, but if we get blown to pieces I'm haunting your spirit!" Atton yelled bitterly over the blaster fire and explosions outside.

The Ebon Hawk slowly made its descent down to the station, trying to avoid any fighters and all scanners. The freighter looked quite small compared to the massive and badly damaged Sith warship, that ship sent a chill down Meetra's spine. If the Ravager was here than that could only mean one thing...


End file.
